Left with Two Petals
by chibi-dreams
Summary: Rose breaks up with Jake and soon enough, she finds another guy and falls in love with him. But there is something fishy about her new boyfriend. And Jake will do anything to stop him.
1. Chapter One

**Left with Two Petals**

Chapter One: Rose's Final Words

Rose and Jake have been dating for quite some time. But their relationship hadn't turned out the way they had thought it would be. Their love was supposed to be forbidden. They were supposed to be enemies, but they've broken that rule and fell in love. With each other. A dragon and a slayer of dragon-kind. But their love is as strong as steel. They can never be broken apart. Until now…

"Hey, Jake." Rose said, as soon as he arrived.

They were sitting on the sandy shore of a beach, watching the sun set behind the seascape. The sky slowly turned warm orange and red. So is the ocean.

"Hey, Rose," Jake replied, tiredly. "Sorry I took so long. I kind of… accidentally… blew up my mom's birthday cake, so I had to clean up the whole entire kitchen."

"No worries, Jake," Rose said calmly. "As long as you're safe in bed."

"On our dream-date." Jake added.

Rose giggled. "Yeah," she smiled. "On our dream-date."

Her smile faded and she looked out at ocean, gazing at the beauty of the sunset.

"Wow. You've picked a good spot for our date tonight." Jake said, gazing straight ahead.

"Yeah…" she said sadly.

Jake looked at her. He could tell that something is wrong. And his smile, too, faded away.

"What's with the frown, Rose?" he asked with concern. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yes," she answered solemnly. "For the last time."

"Huh?! What do you mean for the last time?!"

"What I mean is… I can't see you anymore, Jake. This is the only night, the only time, I have with you."

"You mean… you're leaving me?"

"I have to Jake."

"But, you can't! How could this happen?!"

"The Huntsman found out about us. Numbers 88 and 89 told him. They were spying us."

"What?!?! You mean those clowns?! They're gonna get this!" Jake said angrily.

He got up, but Rose grabbed his hand and gently pulled him back down beside her.

She shook her head. "There's nothing we can do anymore, Jake. It's either that, or the Huntsman will hunt you down. For good. I'm not gonna let that happen. We're breaking up."

Rose got up and started walking away.

"But…" Jake got up, too, looking straight at Rose with sad eyes.

Rose looked back. "I'm sorry, Jake…" she said. A tear rolled down her blue eyes. "But this is… good bye…"

And soon enough, she vanished into thin air, leaving a poor heartbroken Jake behind.

"Rose…" were the last words he said. The sun had finally settled beyond the horizon and the warm evening turned into dark. And Jake just stood there, looking at where his one and only Rose had vanished.


	2. Chapter Two

**Left with Two Petals**

Chapter Two: A Surprise from the Huntsman

The next morning, Jake woke up in bed with a sad look in his eyes. Fu-Dog came in and took a glimpse at him.

"Well, well, well," he said, shaking his head. "What's up with the frown, Jakey-boy? Wait, I know what's up! It's about Rose, ay?"

"Yeah," Jake sighed depressingly. "She dumped me…"

"What??? She _dumped_ you??? But that can't be! I thought Rose always, you know, _liked _you."

"She does still. But… It's just… The Huntsman…"

"The Huntsman??? That no-good freak! You know what you should do? You should talk some sense to that guy, Jake! Rip him clean! Fight like you've never fought before!"

But Jake just shook his head.

"It's no use, Fu. Even if I do beat the crap out of him… If Rose decides to help save my butt, we'll both be goners."

"But Jake…"

"No, Fu. It's just no use…" And he turned around in bed, and gave a huge sigh.

"Okay, Jakey-Boy… Whatever you say…" Then Fu-Dog turned around and trotted back to the kitchen, where Gramps was cooking up breakfast.

Meanwhile, back at the Huntsclan, Rose was in her Hunts-room sitting on the side of her bed, gazing at a picture of Jake. She looked even worse than Jake. Her blue eyes showed that she had been crying all night and barely got any rest. Her straight blonde hair covered her sad pale face.

_I'm sorry, Jake… _she kept on thinking. _I'm just so sorry…_

There was a knock at the door, and it opened revealing the towering Huntsman.

Rose looked up at him, and said nothing. If he was going to give her an extremely important mission, she didn't care. She'd rather be on a puny fishing boat in the middle of a smelly pond with Jake than slaying dragons and cause others misery. She put her head back down.

"Not even a small greeting, I see," the Huntsman said. "Well, anyway, I got a surprise for you."

"There's nothing that's going to heal my heart's wound."

"Nothing?"

"Well, except for one thing."

"And that one thing is… love, isn't it."

Rose looked up at him, suddenly hopeful.

"You're going to let me get back together with Jake?"

"What??? Fall in love with a mere human???" he laughed. "No, of course not!"

"Then, why did you want me to break up with him anyways? Why make my life so miserable?"

"It's for your own good, Rose. You shouldn't be interested in just _regular _teenage boys. You should be hanging around boys from the Huntsclan. There are plenty of them."

"But I don't want them. I want Jake."

_I'm glad Huntsman doesn't know that Jake's a dragon. _

"You won't want this 'Jake' as soon as you meet Cliff."

"What? Who's Cliff?"

Suddenly a boy popped in behind the Huntsman. He was wearing the Huntsclan uniform, but he had his mask off, so that Rose could see how he looked like. In her view he was fairly cute with his smooth and slender face and his neat brown hair which covered his forehead. He carried such a sweet smile that Rose was at the point of swooning. She pushed her hair back and returned his smile, wiping away the tears from her face.

"I'm Cliff," the boy answered. He was about the same age as Rose, (probably a bit older), and a bit taller as well.

"See, Rose? Isn't he the perfect match for you?"

Rose blushed. "Well, yeah, I guess so."

The Huntsman left the room, giving the two some time alone.

"So," Rose started. "I've never seen you here before."

"I've been working here ever since I was born. My mother used to work here."

"Oh, interesting. Where's your mother now?"

"She passed away. Right after she gave birth to me."

"Really? But how?"

"I don't know. The Huntsman told me that it was because she was too weak to be with the Huntsclan, and she got ill. But I don't think that's the whole story. But it's not so bad. The only thing I don't like about being in the Huntsclan is… slaying dragons."

"You? Don't slay dragons?" Rose gasped. She had never met a member of the Huntsclan who doesn't like slaying dragons. "Me, too! In fact, I've always hated it." (Which is an official LIE, 'cuz Rose stopped slaying dragons as soon as she found out that Jake is a dragon.)

"Uh-huh," He looked away. "But the Huntsman is strict. It's impossible for us to pass unless we slay a dragon on our own."

Rose sighed. "Yeah, I guess so…"

"Well, anyways," Cliff looked up at her. "Why don't we go for some ice-cream? It's kind of warm in here, don't ya think?"

"Uh," Rose blushed. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, but first we have to change out of these clothes. I'll meet you outside, alright?"

She nodded, and Cliff went out. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Rose fell flat on her bed and gave a huge sigh.

_He is sooo cute! I can't believe he asked me out for ice-cream! Hee… hee! _And her cheeks turned a slight pink again.


	3. Chapter Three

**Left with Two Petals**

Chapter Three: Jealousy

Later that day, Jake met up with Spud and Trixie.

"What??? Rose… _dumped_ you???" Trixie exclaimed as they made their way through the city to the park.

Jake didn't say anything.

"He just might be exaggerating a bit, Trix," Spud said. "There's no way Rose could ever break up with Jakey over here."

"No, it's true. It's over, you guys. She was being serious about this, y'all," Jake spoke out.

"Nuh-uh! Spud must be right! Rose and you were meant to be, Jake! What exactly _did _she tell you?"

"She told me that we couldn't see each other anymore."

"And… _why_?"

"The Huntsman found out about us…"

"The Huntsman found out? But, how?" Spud exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Those two goons, 88 and 89. They were spying on Rose, and…"

"Why YOU!!! Don't worry, Jake! The Spud Man will kick their sorry asses!"

"Spud, cut that out!" Trixie snapped, and turned to Jake. "Look, Jake, I can't let you go through that 'Rose-phase' again, okay? Just find another girl, and…"

"No. Rose is the only girl I want. No other girl in this world could replace her…"

"Hey, guys! Come on! Let's get some ice-cream!" Spud shouted in excitement, jumping up and down, pointing the way to the ice-cream store.

"Come on, Jake," she whispered to him, and they entered the store.

"One… uh… pecan… tuna… mint…" Spud said, thinking about the possible flavors he could choose from.

"Sorry," the man at the counter said. "We don't have pecan tuna mint ice-cream."

Jake and Trixie took a seat at a table near the corner. Jake let out a big sigh.

"Wow. You must be really depressed about Rose," Trixie said.

But instead of answering, Jake let out another sigh. Then suddenly, the door opened and Rose and Cliff came in. They were holding hands and smiling at each other. And Jake saw them. He became alert and a small sense of jealousy burned inside of him.

"Oh, hey, Jake!" Rose called out, waving a hand at him. She led Cliff over to their table and asked to sit down.

Jake and Trixie nodded, and Rose and Cliff took their seat.

"So," Trixie started. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Cliff," Rose then looked at him and continued, "Cliff, these are my friends, Jake and Trixie."

"Hey," He said to them.

Jake glared at him and Trixie smiled and replied, "Hey… Cliff."

Jake looked at Trixie, who had suddenly turned a bit red, and then glared back at Cliff.

"So, _Cliff_," he said, disgusted. "How does it feel like being _cousins _with Rose?"

"Cousins? Well, actually, we're kind of dating."

"Huh-what???" Jake, astonished, stood up. "Dating??? How could _you _two be _dating_???"

"Hey," Rose cut in. "Why don't we all enjoy some ice-cream?"

She turned to Spud, who was stilling deciding what to eat, and shouted out, "Hey, Spud, could you get us four sundaes?"

"Sure, Rose," he responded, absent-mindedly.

"Rose, how could you be dating this guy???" Jake shouted. "When did you two meet??? Were you two dating before you broke up with me last night???"

"Jake, no! Of course not! We… we just met. This morning, and we decided to stop by for some ice-cream."

"Then how could you guys be a couple if you just first met?" Jake said, making a point.

"I… We… Well…" Rose stammered. "You and I aren't dating anymore, Jake." Then she rushed out of the store.

"Nice going, man," Cliff said to Jake, disgusted of him, and he, too, left the building.

After he left, Trixie turned to Jake and shook her head sorrowfully.

"Jake…"

"What??? But… but… she…"

"Hey! I got you guys some sundaes! Just like you asked me! Here, Jake. Trixie," Spud handed over Jake's and Trixie's sundaes. "Hey, where's Rose and that other dude? Oh well! More for me, I guess!"

But Jake didn't even touch his as soon as Trixie and Spud started digging in. His mind was focused on Rose, and only Rose.


	4. Chapter Four

_Hey, everyone! Sorry, I took so long to update! Well, here I am! Writing again. Hope you enjoy! _

_Previously:_

_Trixie, Spud, and Jake met Rose and Cliff at the ice cream parlor. What happens next after Rose and Cliff left? _

**

* * *

****Left with Two Petals**

Chapter Four: Liar!

It was getting dark. Trixie and Spud headed home, leaving Jake behind, so he walked back to Gramps' shop alone. A depressed look showered his poor face as the sky was suddenly covered with dark storm clouds and it started to rain.

As he made it down the street, Jake heard a loud screech. He looked up and saw a dark figure on top of a building.

_This doesn't look good, _Jake thought. "**Dragon up**!"

Jake flew up onto the building.

The mysterious dark figure was a member of the Huntsclan. He has the same outfit as Rose as Huntsgirl. He held a rectangular-shape object in his arms, wrapped in a dark purple shroud. He headed toward small room, leading downstairs inside the building, until…

"Nice present you got there," Jake teased. "Going on a date?"

He kicked the object out of his hands and flew up and grabbed it in midair.

"Ha! How do you like me now! Ahh!"

The figure grabbed Jake's tail threw him against the building, and swooped the object out of the Jake's grip. It was a box. The shroud flew off.

"Hey, dude! What's your problem? Who do you think you are, man?"

"I am the newest member of the Huntsclan, as you can see. I am Huntsguy."

"Huntsguy? What kind of name is that? Even Rose as a better name than you! Ack!" Jake quickly put his hands over his mouth. _No! What did I do?! Ugh…!_

"Ahh… Jake. Nice to see you again."

"Huh? Say what?! You… know my name?"

"Why, of course."

He took off his mask, revealing his true identity – his straight brown hair and chestnut eyes.

Jake gasped. His hands dropped. "Cliff?!"

Cliff gave him an evil grin. "Yes, that's right Jakey. Now, prepare to get slain! 'Cuz there's no running away now!"

He took out his scepter and it glowed a cautious green.

"I knew you were trouble!" Jake shouted. "When Rose finds out about this, you'll be sorry!"

"Ha!" Cliff smirked. "But Rose won't be finding about me about slaying you, would she? 'Cuz you'll be dead by now. And you know she won't believe you."

"Cliff!"

Cliff turned his head around, and Jake looked his way, and they found Rose coming toward them.

She jumped onto Cliff, who dropped his scepter, and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Cliff, what are you doing? gasp Jake?!" Rose got off of Cliff and stood before Jake. And Cliff turned to Jake, too, glaring at him.

"Hey, Rose! What's up?" Jake smiled, relieved to see her here.

"What are you doing here, Jake? Aren't you supposed to be at your grandpa's shop by now? And why are you in dragon form?"

"Well, _someone _stole a little sacred box and was about to kill me," Jake glared at Cliff.

Rose turned to Cliff, astonished.

"_What?_ Cliff, is this… true?"

Cliff looked down, with a solemn look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Rose," he said. "But I didn't know it was Jake."

"But, you said you don't slay dragons."

"Yes, but, this dragon… attacked me."

"_Say what?!_" Jake exclaimed. "Oh, yeah? Then, why were you on the roof of this building, punk?"

"I was on my way back to the Hunts-Lair."

"And, what were you holding, huh?"

"A music box."

"A music box? Yeah, right!"

"Cliff, could I see it? The box," Rose asked, gently.

"What?!" _You've got to be kidding me! _"Rose, you gotta listen to me! Cliff isn't that kind of guy you think he is! He's cruel, selfish, and… and…"

"Here," Cliff held out the box to Rose and she took it.

It was heavy and small, but beautiful and sacred-looking, with its gold and sapphire coating. _Real _gold and sapphire.

She opened it and sweet, soothing music started playing from it. It had a huge crystal pearl inside, creamy with glints of rainbow. That was where the music was coming from. The pearl rotates up and down whenever the music starts playing.

"It's for you," Cliff said.

"Oh, Cliff, it's beautiful!" Rose cooed. "Thank you so much!" Then she gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Jake shouted. "Bu… Bu… Bu… But… Ro-ose!"

"Jake," Rose turned to him, disappointed. "I know you don't like the fact of me going out with Cliff, but can't you just try to get to know him. He's a great guy, Jake. I wish you'd understand that."

Then, she and her new "boyfriend," left. And as soon as they were gone, Jake turned back to his human form. And let the rain soak him. He felt like lying there. His soul was crushed. There was nowhere to go now, but home. There was no hope now. Not when Rose loves and trusts Cliff so much.

* * *

_Well, that was Chapter Four. Hoped you guys liked it. I'll update as soon as I can. I promise. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter Five

_Okay, I've written the fifth chapter. That was quicker than I thought! Well, anyways, 'hope you enjoy it. There are a lot quotations in this chapter. And it's kind of short. I hope you don't get bored. _

* * *

**Left with Two Petals**

Chapter Five: The Music Box

_Knock. Knock. _

"Come in," Rose called. There was a sad expression on her face, as she sat on the side of her bed, the music box Cliff had given her in her hands.

The door opened slowly.

"Hey," it was Cliff. "How's it going?"

"Oh, fine."

"Fine?" he swooped over and sat next to her.

"Don't you like it?" he asked.

"Yes," Rose said quickly. "Of course! I love it! But…"

Cliff looked at her, patiently waiting for her answer.

"I just feel bad leaving Jake there. Hanging like that."

"I still have feelings for him, huh?"

Rose looked at him. Normally, if you felt worried about your ex-boyfriend, (or –girlfriend), your current boyfriend (or girlfriend) would say something like, "I'm your boyfriend/girlfriend now. Just forget about him/her." But Rose saw that Cliff was different.

"I understand," Cliff said gently. "It's not easy forgetting someone so precious to you."

Rose nodded. "Wow, Cliff. You're so sweet. I wish more guys were like you."

"But we know there aren't many."

They laughed.

"Well, I better go to bed now," Rose concluded.

"Yeah," Cliff lightened. "Oh, and before I forget…"

He got up.

"May I see that?" he pointed to Rose's music box. Rose, without questioning, handed it to him.

Then he placed it beside Rose's bedside and opened it. The crystal pearl started rotating and the music started playing.

Cliff glanced at Rose and smile, and Rose returned it.

"This used to my grandmother's," he said, as the music played. "She used to play to me whenever I couldn't sleep."

"What happened to her?"

"She… passed away."

"Oh. I'm so sorry for you."

"Before she left, she told me to give it to the one I love," he paused. "And I chose you."

Rose was taken aback. "Really? You really… love me?"

"Of course. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on."

Rose blushed and smiled slightly.

Cliff turned and headed out the door.

"Sweet dreams," he said before closing the door behind him.

Rose smiled again and got into bed, the music still playing. She sighed and turned and faced the music box.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered.


	6. Chapter Six

**Left with Two Petals**

Chapter Six: Cliff's Hunting Trip

"I can't believe Rose doesn't believe me," Jake moaned, as he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Man, I can't believe that… that…!" Trixie started, her anger growing as she paced back and forth beside Jake.

"Cliff?" Spud finished.

"Yes!" Trixie stopped and looked at Jake. "Don't just lie there! You have to do _something_!"

"Yeah, flip that frown upside down and we'll all go to get some ice cream!"

"Spud! Not helping!"

Jake sighed. "Like what? Rose won't believe me!"

"Who will she believe, then? A guy she just met? Or, her best friend?"

"Obviously, a guy she just met."

- - -

There came a knock at the door.

"Hey, Rose, wake up."

"Huh? Uh?"

Rose rubbed her eyes and found herself staring up at Cliff.

"Cliff? Wha-What are you doing up so early…? It's only..." she glanced at her clock radio beside her. "three A.M.?"

"Yeah, we're going… um… hunting," Cliff replied.

"Hunting? Hunting for what?"

"It's a surprise. C'mon, get up. Please?" he begged.

"Okay, okay."

Rose sat up straight in bed and waited for Cliff to tell her about their _hunting trip_.

"Okay," he started. "Get dressed into your Hunts uniform and meet me up on the roof, okay?"

"Okay, yeah, whatever," Rose yawned.

As soon as he left the room, Rose got out of bed and got dressed. The music box was still playing, so she closed it. _Why does Cliff want to go hunting? _she thought. _At three in the morning? And, hunting for… what?_

_- - -_

"Great, you're here. You ready?" Cliff said as Rose lifted herself unto the roof of the Huntsclan hideout.

Rose nodded. "But, where are we going?" she asked.

"Hunting. Now let's go!"

He grabbed hold of one of Rose's hands and jumped. Off the twenty or so feet building.

"Wha-at? Are you insane?" Rose shouted, as she held onto Cliff. "We can't survive this fall!"

"Just be quiet!" Cliff snapped.

"But, we won't…"

"Shut up, will you? We'll be fine, I promise."

So Rose stayed quiet.

"Okay, we're here," Cliff whispered.

Rose looked around.

"But," Rose said. "Isn't this Jake's grandfather's shop?"

"Huh? Well… So?"

"I thought we were going out for a hunt," she snapped.

"And, we are!" he snapped back. "Now, keep you're mouth shut, would ya? We're going in."

"_Going in_? Have you gone nuts? You said we were going hunting!" Rose felt anger in her throat. "Not break into someone else's shop!"

- - -

Jake, Trixie, and Spud were fast asleep in Gramp's spare room in his shop. That's when Jake suddenly awoken to Rose's voice. He heard shouting. Was Rose shouting? Then, he heard, "Keep it down, you stupid girl! Can't you see there are people sleeping in there? Do you want to hunt dragons, or what?" Jake's eyes widen in alarm. _Dragons? Why would Rose won't to hunt…_

"Dragons!" Jake gasped, startling Spud and Trixie awake.

"Jake, can't you see there are people sleeping here?" Trixie exclaimed.

"Yeah, Jake, I was in the middle of my chocolate sprinkled donut!" Spud added.

"No, wait. Listen," Jake whispered, suspicious of who was outside.

So they did.

"Hey, wait! Isn't that… Rose?" Trixie asked, astonished.

"Yes," Jake replied.

"Why is she here?"

"To hunt dragons, that's what!" Jake snapped, worriedly.

"Hunt dragons? Why would she do that?" Spud asked.

"I… I don't know," Jake softly. "But, whatever the reason, we have to warn Gramps and stop her."

"Stop her? Are you sure, Jakey?" Trixie asked, cautiously.

"Yeah, I mean, what if you hurt her or something?"

- - -

Rose was about to scream, but just before she let out a peep, Cliff slid himself behind her, held onto her ponytail, and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"The old man is yours," he whispered, threateningly, in her ear. "And I'll be the one to slay the American Dragon."

- - -

Jake looked at them, with a serious look on his face. "Yes."

* * *

_Okay, guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. We're almost near the ending. Just a couple of more chapters and that's it. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. _


	7. Chapter Seven

**Left with Two Petals**

Chapter Seven: A Nightmare, or was it?

"Gramps!" Jake cried as he burst into his grandfather's room. But there was no sign of him.

"Gramps?"

Instead, he saw…

"Rose?"

Rose turned around. She had a sorrowful look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Jake demanded.

"I… I…"

"He's dead."

Jake turned and found Cliff behind him.

"What???"

"I said, he's dead."

"But… how?

"Rose," Cliff nodded his head toward her.

Jake looked at her disbelievingly. "Rose, did you…"

"I'm sorry, Jake…"

"What??? Bu… How could you do that???"

"Jake…"

Jake turned away from her and faced Cliff. "Fine. You wanna fight? Then, bring it on!" **Dragon Up!**

"Excellent," Cliff muttered.

- - -

"Okay," Jake said. Suddenly, they appeared at the park, he and Jake facing each other. Just the two of them. "Let's start."

"Not so fast, dragon," Cliff said. "Why don't we make this a little bit more… interesting?"

"Fine. What's in it for you?"

"Okay," he let out a breath and continued. "If you win, _Jake_, then… you can have your girl back."

"What about Gramps?"

"Ugh! Haven't I told you already? He's dead. Rose killed him."

After hearing those words, Jake tightened his claws into an angry fist. _I don't want Rose back. _

"Hmph," Cliff smirked. "But. If _I _win, heh, well, but of course. Your life is in my hands. Forever."

"But, how? I would be dead, wouldn't I?"

"Your spirit won't."

Jake glared at him. "Fine, deal."

"Let's go."

The fight began.

- - -

_Huh? Where am I? _

Rose jerked up and sat up straight in bed. _What? But… I… wasn't… here. _

She looked at her radio. It was 4:05am. Then around her room. Everything seemed to be the same. But, how?

"But, this is impossible!" Rose said to herself. "I was… with Jake! And… gasp"

Her eyes widened. _Cliff. _

She rushed out of the room and into the hallway. That's when she bumped into the Huntsman.

"Rose?"

"Oh! Sorry, um, master!" she said as she scrambled up onto her feet.

She was just about to head pass the Huntsman, when he stepped in front of her and asked, "Now, where are _you _going so early in the morning?"

"Um, I, uh…" _What am I suppose to say to him? He can't know about this. _"Um, do you know where Cliff is?"

"He's on a mission."

"Mission?"

"Yes. He's out hunting."

"Hunting? Hunting for what?"

"Rose, haven't you known already? Dragons! The _American Dragon_."

* * *

_Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (I think I got carried away with the quotations). Well... yeah. _


	8. Chapter Eight

_Okay, here's chapter eight! I hope you enjoy it:)_

**

* * *

**

**Left with Two Petals**

Chapter Eight: It Isn't a Nightmare After All

Without hearing another word, Rose ran back to her room, leaving the Huntsman utterly clueless.

_No. No! This can't be! _Rose shouted in her head. _Jake! _

As she burst into her room, the first thing she noticed was missing… was the music box.

_Cliff._

- - -

Jake landed with a loud thud on the ground. (Ouch!) He could barely move anymore. He was so tired, so weak.

Then, Cliff landed lightly beside him. Not a scratch on him.

"Okay, dragon!" he exclaimed. "You're mine!"

It's too late. Jake couldn't do it anymore. He was going to give up.

Cliff faced his palm up towards the sky. Then, Rose's music box appeared in his hand.

Jake looked up and saw it. "Hey, isn't that… Rose's?"

"No," Cliff grinned. "It's mine."

"What? But you gave it to her!" Jake paused. "Unless… there's something special about that music box…"

Cliff grin's grew wider. "Yes, there is. It captures the souls of those who listen to its song."

"So, that means… you have Rose's soul…"

"Yes," Cliff's hand moved slowly toward the box's cover. "Say good-bye, Jake."

He was just about to open it, when…

A dark shadow swooped down and snatched the music box out of his hands.

"Rose?" Cliff was dismayed.

"H-How?" Cliff choked. "You're supposed to be back at the Huntsclan where I left you!"

"Not without dealing with you first!"

Suddenly, Rose opened the box and beams of white light burst everywhere!

"Rose! Noooo!!!" Cliff shouted as he ran towards her.

Rose stood still, holding the music wide open, swallowing up Cliff as he ran forth towards her, and it.

"Jake!" were the last words Rose said.

Suddenly, everything turned a blurry white light.

* * *

_This is the penultimate chapter. Meaning the second to last. Then, lastly, the Epilogue. I'm so excited! This will be the second story I've finished. Isn't it sad when books end? You just want it to keep on going and going. But, an writer has to do what a writer has to do. End it. Well, I hope you'll enjoy my last chapter for this story. I really appreciate those who've been reading "Left with Two Petals." _


	9. Chapter Nine

_Okay, this is the last chapter of the story. I feel both happy and sad. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you all for taking the time to read this story. I really appreciate it. Thank you. _

**

* * *

**

Left with Two Petals

Chapter Nine: The Last of Rose

"Jake!" someone was shaking him. "Jake! C'mon, dude, wake up!"

Jake blinked. "Huh? Wha? Rose?" Jake was back to his human form.

When his vision grew clearer, he found Cliff looking at him, waiting for him to awaken.

"Cliff?" Jake burst as he sat up straight. "You…! Where's Rose? What have you done with her?" he demanded, anger in his voice.

"Jake, just chill. She's fine."

"Where. Is. She!" Jake shouted, urging to pounce on him.

Cliff sighed. "You… want to know where she is?" he asked calmly, not sure how Jake will take this.

"What are you? Deaf? _Yes_, I want to know!"

Cliff sighed again. "Look, Jake, before I tell you, I just want you to know… something about the music box. Is that alright with you?"

"You already told me, you jerk! It controls the souls you capture in it!"

"No. See, you don't understand. The music box was my grandmother's. She was the one controlling_ me_. My soul had been captured, too."

Jake just looked at him. "So… what are you telling me?"

"My soul has been freed. So did the others'. Now, they're safely back within their bodies."

"Where are their bodies?"

"In graves, of course."

"Graves?"

"My grandmother had to kill them first before taking their souls."

"Wait. Then… that means…"

"I'm dead," Cliff told him. "By capturing the youths' souls, my grandmother's able to grow gain more power and become more younger. Her goal is to capture the souls of all the youths in this world and reign over it. And, most especially, you, Jake. She longs for your soul more than any other youth."

Jake looked down. "Then, does that mean, Rose is dead, too?"

"Yes."

Jake felt his breath stop.

"And no."

"Huh? What?" he looked back at him, confusion lit his face. "What are you talking about? Of course she's dead! Isn't she?"

"Remember, how she snatched the box from me and saved you?"

Jake nodded.

"I guess… her love for you is stronger… than for me. Much, much stronger. It was so strong, that my grandmother lost total control of her."

"Now, my question. Where is she?"

"She's… somewhere. I don't know. But, wherever she is, she's probably thinking about you."

Jake sighed. "So, there's no hope in finding her now?"

Cliff shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. But, she'll always be with you. I know it."

They let silence take over for a while. Then, Cliff stood up and ended it with a "Well, I gotta be going now."

"Going where?" Jake stood up, too.

"I have thirteen years before I return to my grave. And during those years, I'll do whatever it takes to seal my grandmother away in her music box."

"Thirteen years?"

"I don't have much time, so I must go. Now. Because I'm the only who can stop her."

"What about me? I mean, I'm the American Dragon."

"Yes, I know. I'm a dragon, too."

Suddenly, Cliff turned into an ice-blue, snowy dragon.

"Y-Y-You're a d-d-dragon? I-I can't believe it, but how… why…?"

"It's a long story, Jake. Maybe another time, okay? No wonder why, my grandmother hates me so much. She's a member of the Huntsclan."

"Well," he turned to Jake. "Farewell, Jake. I thank you. And your friend, Rose. I send my greatest wishes onto the both of you. Oh, and you better be going now, too. Your grandfather is waiting for you."

"What? You mean… Gramps… isn't dead?"

"It was Rose. She tied him up in a closet. Farewell, Jake…" Then, Cliff vanished like thin smoke, evaporating into the sky.

"You're a good guy, Cliff," Jake said to himself. "I'll never forget you."

_And if Rose were here_, he added silently. _She would say the same thing._

On the way back to Gramps' shop, Jake continued to think about Rose and her adventure.

_Rose had no choice, _he told himself. _She had two great guys by her side and she loved them both. And now, she left them. But they'll always be there, still, waiting for her._

_If Rose wants me, she'll live. If Rose wants Cliff, she'll die. But whether she'll choose Cliff or me, we'll all still be close friends. No matter where we are. 'Cuz we're all part of each others' lives. Like petals are to a rose._

**THE END**


	10. Epilogue

**Left with Two Petals**

Epilogue

Thirteen years later…

It was summertime and Jake was at the park, lying down on the soft grass, the breeze blowing through his black hair, gazing up at the clouds above.

_Phew! It's hard traveling these days, _he thought, smiling to himself. _But the best part about traveling the world, digging for artifacts, is being able to relax once in a while._

He closed his eyes and sighed. He still remembers the time he had with his friends – Spud, Trixie, Cliff… Rose.

_Rose_, the name popped up in his head.

"Rose," he said aloud, savoring the sound of her name.

He sighed and whispered, "I wish there was some way to see you again…"

"Maybe there is."

Jake's eyes burst open and he jerked up, staring up a beautiful, blond hair girl in a silky white dress.

"R-Rose?"

She nodded.

Jake got up and hugged her. "Rose! It's you! I-I can't believe it! But… Wha… How… I…" he tried asking, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was confusion.

He let go of her and looked into her glittering blue eyes. "It's… you."

Rose giggled. "Yeah, it's me," she replied, smiling.

"Yeah, but…" a thought came to Jake. "Oh, I know. You're dead, aren't you?"

She just looked at him, tilting her head slightly to one side, a bit confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You're a ghost. Yes, I know. You chose Cliff over me. I understand. And you're just visiting, right?"

"Jake…"

"Ha! I knew it! I knew you're dead!"

"Jake, just listen! I'm not dead. Okay?"

"You aren't?" Jake had on a puzzled look on his face, which made Rose laughed.

"Cliff is a nice guy, Jake. But he can never replace you. I loved you first. And I'll love you forever. Nothing can ever come between us."

She kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you," she whispered.

Jake smiled and returned her kiss. "Me, too."

"Rose?" Jake asked a moment later. "Will… you…"

"Yes?"

"Marry me?"

"Yes." a sparking tear dripped down Rose's cheek and a soft smile perched on her gentle lips.

Jake wiped the tear away, smiling down at her.

At that moment, they were both thinking about the times they had together when they were younger. The first time they locked eyes… Their fight at the Huntsclan hideout when Jake and Spud and broke in, disguised as two Huntsclan trainees, to find out about the Huntsman's plan… Their first kiss…

I guess, it all began with love. Love is a powerful feeling. One would go a thousand miles for someone they really care about. But, it's not easy. You have to go a long way before reaching your happy ending. And falling in love is only just the beginning.


	11. Credits

_**Credits**_

_**Left with Two Petals**_

_written by chibi-dreams_

_Thank you all for reading this story. I really appreciate your patience and your excitement for reading this. I thank you very much. It was fun writing this story and a really enjoyed receiving all of your reviews! You guys are awesome!_

_Thanks, thanks, and thank you again. I never stop thanking you._


End file.
